This invention relates to pillows or cushions designed to provide support which allows a person to sleep or rest comfortably while sitting in an upright position or to provide upper body support in various uses. Finding a comfortable position for resting or sleeping while sitting upright has been the basis for numerous inventions. Various solutions that involve support and pillow devices often require reclining seats, high backed seats, complicated setups, and adjacent objects. Rarely do these devices provide support for both the head and the torso of the user.
This invented head, neck and upper body support pillow provides support to both the head and torso without requiring reclining seats or adjacent objects, complicated setups or numerous moving parts. The following cited references refer to the most pertinent patents to which the inventor is aware of in regard to the subject matter of the present invention.
U.S. patent application No. 2002/0050009 (Ley) is a travel pillow made of an adjustable face pad and adjustable legs that rests on the lap. The adjustability comes from a variety of moving parts and shafts.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow are its simplicity in design and use. To use this invention, simply prop the support pillow between the chin and thigh. Adjustability can be achieved by moving the support pillow up or down on the thigh to change the height of the chinrest. This invention does not contain moving parts making it easier to setup and less susceptible to malfunction. This invention is made of rigid yet soft materials making it safer and more comfortable to hold next to the body in rest and sleep situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,160 (Blake) is a head and neck support that has a top tray that supports the head and a bottom component which rests on the thigh and is made adjustable with a cylindrical compression shaft in the center of the device.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow are its simplicity in design and adjustability. This invention has a crescent shaped top portion that provides total support to the head and neck. This invention is constructed of rigid yet soft materials making it comfortable to hold against the body in a sleep situation. This invention does not have moving parts making it easy to use and less susceptible to malfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,554 (Hingle) refers to the “7”-shaped seat belt pillow that is shaped like a 7. To use, it is strapped to a shoulder seat belt and goes behind the head and over the shoulder of the user.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is it does not require a high backed seat or a seat belt. This invention does not require attachment to other objects making it easy to place or remove as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,201 (Scott) is made of a strap device which is attached to the head of the user, goes under the armpit and connects to the user's forearm.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is that it provides support to both the head/neck and the torso. This head, neck and upper body support pillow is a single unit that does not require a setup. It simply gets propped between the chin and lap of the user. This invention does not go over the user's head and interfere with the user's hairstyle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,408 (Palley) is a portable device with a collar-type support that wraps around the neck.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is that it provides head, neck and torso support. It does not require a setup and it can be easily placed and removed as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,472 (Sparks) is several block-like pillows made of Styrofoam which stack up to provide a variety of uses. To use as a sleep aid, several Styrofoam pillows are stacked on the lap of the user and the user lies over the pillows.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow are that it is a single, compact unit which is portable and ready to use as a sleep aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,319 (Parks, Jr.) is an inflatable pillow that is attached to a tray or surface directly in front of the user.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is that it provides head, neck and torso support without requiring a support tray or adjacent surface and can be easily placed and removed as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,601 (Cowgur) is an inflatable, rectangular device that covers the lap of the user providing a surface to rest the arms and shoulders on requiring the user to lean their upper body over into the pillow.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow are that it is compact and ready to use. It is ergonomic and supports the upper torso in an upright position without putting a strain on the user's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,560 (Fagg) is a pillow that provides support for the head and neck when placed between the user and an adjacent surface.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is that it provides support to both the head and neck and the torso. This invention does not require the use of other surfaces for support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,978 (Tankersley) is a pillow device that is placed on a surface in front of the user to cushion the user's head and upper body when they lean over to lay on the surface.
Advantages and novelty of the head, neck and upper body support pillow is that it does not require the use of other surfaces for support.